


Two Roads Diverged

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: a dialogue, luzu and ghostbur– what will they do?, of two similar characters, please hear me out, please i need this impossible crossover, they're just so similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What the hell are you?” Luzu barked, scrambling to look for some kind of weapon. His hand landed on a pickaxe, and he held it out, hoping to be seen as threatening.“Calm yourself, calm yourself!” it replied in the same light voice. “I’m Ghostbur! Now, take some blue.”AKALuzu meets Ghostbur, and they discuss their similarities and differences.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Two Roads Diverged

**Author's Note:**

> just a short intro before we get into the real meat of the matter

Luzu had entered the cave at midday, and even unable to see the night sky above him, he knew he’d traveled down long enough for the moon to have risen over the surface above. After countless dead ends and empty caverns, with a filter of dust over his face and hoodie, he’d finally found the lava pit. 

The cave walls glowed orange around him, shadows growing and receding like waves beneath the jagged chunks of rock and granite. A blistering heat soaked the air and pricked his skin as he knelt down by the side of the pit.

A few buckets of lava to do the job: that was all he needed. A few rivers of fire to burn through a certain person’s house, to eat at the walls and to liquefy the windows. Luzu gritted his teeth as the heat clung to his face, burning against his skin steadily. 

One person deserved this more than the others. Deserved to burn, deserved to lose everything he had, the same way he took away the only thing Luzu had: his rightful position as leader. He pulled the bucket slowly through the viscous magma, sweat beginning to drip down his face and mixing stickily with the dust. 

Mid-scoop, something blue flashed next to him, and he nearly knocked over two lava-filled buckets as he fell back, his eyes following the transparent silhouette of a hand, an arm, and eventually an inquisitive face. 

“Hi, stranger! You seem sad. Take some blue!” a chirping voice piped up, extending an arm to reveal something blue and glowing.

Luzu scrambled backwards, his palms digging into the sharp rocks beneath him. The – _thing_ – before him seemed to be in the shape of a man, with a mustard yellow sweater and curly brown hair. Yet the rocks didn’t crunch under its feet when he walked, and its skin was a translucent gray. Its form wavered as if bent by the heat of the lava behind it. On its face was an entirely-too-cheery expression for having just appeared out of nowhere and scaring the daylights out of Luzu. 

“What the hell are you?” Luzu barked, scrambling to look for some kind of weapon. His hand landed on a pickaxe, and he held it out, hoping to be seen as threatening. 

“Calm yourself, calm yourself!” it replied in the same light voice. “I’m Ghostbur! Now, take some blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be out sometime soon I think
> 
> (but do please let me know if you're interested or if you liked what you've read so far!)


End file.
